The use of camera systems in automobiles is becoming more common. The camera systems can provide views from different locations of the automobile. For example, the cameras may be used to provide a blind-spot view or a rear view to assist drivers when reversing.
Without additional sensors it is difficult to determine a distance to an object from images captured from a single camera. As such, if a camera system is to provide distance information to an object, for example a distance to a parked car when reversing, additional sensors have been required, including range finding sensors using sonar, or additional cameras to provide stereoscopic information. These additional sensors can be costly and increase the installation time of the system.
It is desirable to have a single camera system that can provide distance information to one or more objects.